silvers_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
HollowClan
Hollow Clan __NOEDITSECTION__ "Only thing we have to fear is fear itself." -Franklin D. Roosevelt History History After the great battle between The Revengers and CarnationClan, after Darkfall was killed, Shadowsky set out to form her own group. Some of the members of the fallen Revengers group followed after her. Shadowsky dreamed of peace and kindness. She even gave her group a Clan name, unlike her father. However, Shadowsky made a mistake in how she went about creating her Clan. After finding the perfect camp location, she and the others set up a camp, and Shadowsky established the rules and ranks first. Before she could take a small patrol out in search of a place the leader and healers could communicate with StarClan, as well as Shadowsky recieving her nine lives and leaders' name, a newcomer arrived. The cat was welcomed with open paws, but she declined and the group was immediately attacked by the large she-cat and her friends. Without an "official" leader, Shadowsky and the group had to surrender. Swiftstar drove out Shadowsky and anyone else who opposed her. She then declared herself leader, set new rules, and changed what each rank does. To this day, she drives fear into the land around HollowClan, and all of the original members are long gone. Introduction Introduction You pad through the darkening forest, looking for the perfect place to settle in. Your belly growls, reminding you of how long ago you ate. Each shadow and sound made you jump with fear; you were in no condition to fight after your long journey. Deciding that it was too late to hunt now, you crawl under a thorn bush. The thorns scrape your pelt, making you wince, but hopefully it would keep away predators such as foxes. You close your eyes, praying you will last another night. However, when you start drifting off, paw steps are heard nearby. Your eyes widen in fear and you shiver in a cold sweat, hoping whatever it is doesn't notice you. You can smell several cats, and you realize they're bound to scent you out. You can hear them talking, but can't make out their words. As you hold your breath, a face suddenly appears in front of yours. You almost yelp, but clamp your jaws tight. "What are you doing here, on our territory?" The cat inquires. You can smell their reeking breath as they spoke to you. "I-I-" you try to say something, but another cat punctures your muzzle with unsheathed claws, not only muffling your meow but also causing pain. Your eyes water. "Shut up, you're coming with us anyway," he growls. You're very suddenly pulled out of the thorn bush by the first cat, and are dragged on the forest floor. You notice there are four cats here, and your muscles stiffen again out of fear. Soon enough, you're dragged into a clearing surrounded by trees. One of the cats rushes ahead and calls for Swiftstar. It's hard to make out anything in the twilight, but then a large cat is padding to you. "What do we have here?" The large she-cat purrs, sending shivers down your spine for her tone was eerie. "We found them in the forest, about to sleep, Swiftstar," the cat who dragged you growls through your fur. "I see... Another tresspasser." Swiftstar hissed in disgust, tail tip noticeably flicking in irritation. She mutters something inaudible. "Show them the prisoner's den then. Sootpool keeps guard tonight, and I'll deal with them in the morning." You felt your captor give a sharp nod before you were passed on to another cat, and then you were being dragged away again. You were roughly thrown into a small, shallow cave, and now you really couldn't see anything. Sighing with distress and fear and hunger tightening your belly, you close your eyes and after a while, you doze. The next morning, a paw, which also happened to be full of claws, roughly shakes you awake. Dazed and slightly hurt, you follow him out and you are soon commanded to sit. Swiftstar is there, waiting for you with eyes narrowed. "So, stranger." She pauses, leaving a dreadful feeling in the air before she speaks again after several moments. "What has brought you to HollowClan?" Synopsis Synopsis Synopsis News News Hierarchy Hierarchy Hierarchy Rules Rules 1. Activity. Even though this is a side-group, you are expected to be as active as possible or the Clan would die. Your first priority should still be your main group and life outside of the internet. Please do not join if you will only be active here three days or less out of seven. If you fail to be active in a week without filling out a hiatus form, you will be kicked from the Discord server. If you are inactive for another week without a hiatus form, you will be kicked from the Clan. 2. Respect. You are expected to treat your Clanmates, including the high ranks, kindly and with respect, despite this being a dark-realmed group. It is only dark-realmed inside of roleplay, so your OCs can constantly fight/argue with each other, but respect to the leader and deputy is still important in rp. Keep in mind that you need to respect your Clanmates inside of roleplay as well, especially the high ranks. 3. Drama. Keep the drama levels down and under control. We do not need five battles happening per day and every day, nor a tornado, hailstorm, dust storm, and three deaths happening in one roleplay day. For any major plots, fill out the plot form and get the leader's or deputy's permission before acting on it. 4. Maturity. There will be cussing allowed on the server, so if you are not comfortable with that, please do not join. Racial slurs and NSFW topics are not allowed, except for in the NSFW channel. Also, do not use cuss words in roleplay as cats do not have any knowledge of those. First part of the codeword, instead of saying yes or no to the did you read the rules part of the form, is to name your favorite color. Use the appropriate insults from the Warriors series, please. If you want your OC to have kits, do not roleplay the making out anywhere in the server except for the "sin" channels if you have the role, or do it in a PM with your OC's mate's roleplayer. 5. Multi-Grouping. Multi-grouping is the same as double-grouping, except the term covers more than throwing "triple-grouping" and "quadruple-grouping" in a sentence together. Here, Multi-Grouping does not matter out of roleplay because we are a side-group. You may join as many other side-groups as you wish, as long as your main group leader is fine with it. However, please keep in mind rule #1, and if your OC(s) used in HollowClan join other Clans in roleplay, you will be exiled. 6. Leaving & Trial. We are not a hotel. If you leave or are kicked from the Clan three times, you will be exiled permanently. If you are unsure about joining at all or again, please fill out a visitor form. You may not become a visitor if you are on the blacklist. If you leave the group within the first week (seven days) of joining, you will be put on the blacklist and depending on when you left will depend on how long you are exiled for. 7. OCs. You may have a total of three OCs alive and active in the Clan at a time. If you wish to make a new OC but already have three, you will have to kill one of your current OCs off or make them leave the group. You may only make a new OC every two weeks after you pass your weekly trial. Please make sure your OCs are realistic; the name must be something a cat would know, the eye color cannot be black, the pelt can't be bright blue, and the personality needs to be a balance between negative, positive, and neutral traits. 8. God-Modding. Also known as powerplaying, god-modding is not allowed under any circumstance. Phrases such as "nm," "nd," and "nn" are powerplaying. Your OC cannot take down 16 badgers with rainbow lasers; that's just not possible. If you are caught powerplaying in the roleplay channels, you will be warned. If caught powerplaying in the roleplay channels again, you will be kicked from the server. If you are caught a third time, you will be put on the blacklist. 9. Grammar. Please use grammar to the best of your ability. Do not capitalize every single word in all of your sentences; that's just annoying and second part of the codeword is weebs unite. Do not use "text language," which is using "u" instead of "you," "r" instead of "are," etc.. Use correct punctuation; don't just end off a sentence without a period or exclamation mark, and don't end off sentences with a semi-colon or comma. If you aren't a very good speller, please use spellcheck or a dictionary. 10. Common Sense. Please, please use common sense. We can't list every single rule for you, so using common sense is important. Don't be afraid to ask questions about something if you're unsure, though. 11. Have Fun! We may sound strict, but we're not that strict. Roleplay is meant to be fun, interactive, and enjoyable. Outside of roleplay, we can be as silly as we want. These rules should hopefully be super easy to follow. More rules (such as IC and server rules) will be listed on our Discord server! Alliances Alliances Alliances Applications Gallery Realistic 300.png|Caption Art Img-placeholder-square-300x300.jpg|Caption Applications Applications |-|Joining Application= OC Name: Discord Username: Wiki Username: Brief Description of OC: OC Personality: OC Age (only required for kits & apprentices): Desired Rank: Roleplay Example (3+ sentences): Activity (out of 7 days): Do You Share a Wiki or Discord Account?: Did you read Our Rules?: How Did you Find Us?: Theme Song (opt.): Picture of OC (opt.): Your Herbal Knowledge (required only for healer ranks): Extra (opt.): |-|Adding an OC Application= OC Name: Discord Username: Wiki Username: Brief Description of OC: OC Personality: OC Age (required only for kits & apprentices): Desired Rank: Your Other OC(s): Theme Song (opt.): Picutre of OC (opt.): Your Herbal Knowledge (required only for healer ranks): Extra (opt.): |-|Hiatus Application= OC Name(s): Discord Username: Wiki Username: Length of Hiatus: When do you expect to be Back? Reason for Hiatus: |-|Alliance Application (CURRENTLY NOT ACCEPTING)= Group Name: Leader(s)' Name: Leader(s)' Wiki Username: Leader(s)' Discord Username: Group Species: Group Member Count: Group Orientation: Reason for Alliance: How will you Benefit Us?: How can we Benefit You?: How did you Find Us?: Extra (opt.): |-|Plot Application= Plot Name: Plot Description: Reason for Plot: Who is Involved?: When should the Plot Begin?: |-|Editor Application= OC Name(s) Wiki Username: Discord Username: Why you want to Become an Editor: Editing Experience: Coding Example: Writing Example (4+ sentences): Activity Level (out of 7 days): |-|Visitor Application= OC Name: Discord Username: Wiki Username: Brief Description of OC: Current Main Group: Rank in Group: Did you read Our Rules?: How Long do you Plan to Stay?: Reason of Visit: |-|Leaving Application= OC Name(s): Discord Username: Wiki Username: How can we Improve?: Reason of Departure (opt. but highly encouraged): Editors Editors Editors Contacts Contacts Contacts Credits Credits Credits Banner Color Scheme & Clan Creation Category:Nontraditional Clans Category:Dark Realmed